The Morning After
by shadowjack12345
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt, Beast Boy and Raven find themselves in a compromising position. Gets a little heated, rated M for safety.


**The Morning After**

 **A little tale based on a prompt :)**

"Ugghhhh... what hit me?" Beast Boy groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. He hurt _everywhere_. He tried to move a little but gave up when pain lanced through his strained muscles. He realised, dimly, that he was outside and lying on what felt like a pile of rubble. His eyes finally opened and, looking straight up, he saw a blue sky. He turned his head to the left and saw two things. First, he saw an old, dilapidated concrete building, though some of the damage to it seemed recent. Second, he saw the reassuring yellow communicator lying only a foot from him. Just as he noticed it, it rang. With several groans and grunts of pain, he managed to will his left arm to reach for it. He flipped it open and saw the face of Robin.

"Beast Boy! You're okay," he said, smiling in obvious relief. Beast Boy tried to jog his memory, wondering where he was and how he'd gotten there. He only earned a headache.

"What's going on?" he rasped, not surprised his voice was as strained as the rest of him.

"You remember we were fighting the Brotherhood?" Robin asked. Beast Boy furrowed his brow and eventually nodded - it was blurry but soming back to him.

"Yeah... yeah, I remember," he answered.

"Well, things got kind of... intense. You let out the Beast." Beast Boy felt a chunk of ice drop into his stomach at Robin's words.

"Did I-"

"You didn't kill anyone. You knocked Mallah around for a bit but you got... distracted," Robin said.

"Distracted?" Beast Boy encouraged.

"Yes. By Raven. She went Rage Demon on us... we're still looking for her too and I was hoping you might know where she went," Robin admitted.

"Why? How would I know?" Beast Boy asked.

"You followed her. Well, the Beast followed the Demon, if you like. After the Brotherhood were down she kind of... taunted you. Into chasing her," Robin said.

"Huh?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Yeah, she essentially snapped her fingers and the Beast went after her. She was smiling... like it was a game. Are you sure you can't remember where Raven is?" Robin pleaded.

"I can never remember what the Beast does... and I can barely move. Hold on, I'll try and take a look," Beast Boy said, straining to raise his head from the ground. His eyes goggled at what he saw.

"Beast Boy?"

"I found her. She's here with me," Beast Boy muttered. Robin cheered.

"Yes! Switch on the homing beacon... Okay, we're on our way to pick you guys up. You got a fair distance from the city. Robin out." Their leader vanished and Beast Boy dropped the communicator, continuing to stare at the view before him. Raven lay on top of him, face down, cuddling into his torso like a pillow. At this point, he noticed another detail.

He was pretty much naked.

If he hadn't been so beat up, he would have immediately bolted to his feet in fright and embarrassment. As it was, he merely flinched and groaned in the resulting pain. As if his day wasn't awkward enough, this final movement was enough to stir Raven from her slumber. She opened her eyes and raised her head, looking at Beast Boy in confusion.

"Garfield?" she whispered. Normally, he got a kick from the sound of his name from her lips - but now was not the time.

"Rae, before you panic or whatever, I'll sum up: we both raged out fighting the Brotherhood last night and chased each other out here, wherever we are. I don't know much more than-"

"It's okay, Beast Boy. I remember... more or less," she confessed.

"Oh... okay. Also, fair warning: I'm kinda naked. And I can't move much," he blurted. Raven only cocked her head a little.

"You can't? The transformation must have exhausted you. I'm a little tired but I don't feel too bad: let me heal you a little." She began to rise from her prone position, much to the horror of her metahuman pillow. She shifted and sat next to him, holding her hands just above his chest as they bathed him in blue healing light. Beast Boy looked away from her and squirmed in shame, his cheeks flaming.

"This is so humiliating," he muttered. Raven smiled serenely.

"Don't be embarrassed," she said, soothingly. Still blushing but somehow reassured by her tone, Beast Boy managed to look back at her.

"It's kinda tough when you're staring at me when I'm buck naked," he retorted.

"Hmmm... well, if it makes you feel any better, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I always suspected you'd be beautiful. And you are," Raven answered, softly.

"Uhh... what? Are you okay, Raven?" Beast Boy asked. She smiled at him.

"Rage is asleep. I can't remember the last time I felt so calm and in control. I normally have to keep a lid on all of my emotions to keep Rage in check but, with her taking a break, I can feel more with less consequence. I can admit to you that I find you beautiful." Beast Boy's blush deepened, this time with more than mere embarrassment.

"Uh... thanks," he mumbled. Raven ceased her ministrations, getting to her feet.

"Still, I understand your discomfort. Here," she said, unclipping her cloak and tossing it to the changeling. He gratefully grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist like a towel.

"Thanks, Rae. I'll wash it for you later," he promised.

"Keep it," Raven insisted. "I have dozens." Without her cloak, Beast Boy could now see the state of Raven's own clothing. Though her skin seemed to be without hurt or blemish, there were great tears and rents in her uniform.

"R-raven! Your uniform..." he stuttered. Raven looked down at herself, examining with distaste the tatters that had once been her uniform.

"Well, this hardly serves as clothing anymore, does it? In that case..." With a flash of black power, Raven's tatters turned into dust, leaving Raven standing before Beast Boy in only her sports bra, underwear and boots. Even though there was no real difference, the uniform having been so tattered, Beast Boy stammered uselessly at the sight of her. Raven smirked at him. "What's the matter? Want me to keep going?" she asked, running her fingers over her bra strap.

"NO!" Beast Boy shouted. _"YES"_ he thought. Raven chuckled at him.

"It would only be fair, you know. After all, I got a good look at you," she said, actually twirling around before him, causing his eyes to almost pop out his head.

"Robin was wrong," he mumbled. "I died in the fight. I died in the fight and went to Heaven which is a lot sexier than I thought it would be." Raven chuckled again.

"Then you like what you see... Garfield?" she asked. Beast Boy shuddered at the way she spoke his name, though he was still reluctant to answer her. "Don't be ashamed," she whispered. "You have my permission: look at me." His eyes, which he had been trying valiantly to keep aimed at her face, slowly and deliberately moved down as he examined all of Raven. She smiled and blushed as she sensed how thrilled he was, how _aroused_ he was by her. His eyes met hers and he blushed again, this time with a smile.

"I can admit to you that I find you beautiful," he said, parroting her words back at her and earning a burst of joyful laughter from the sorceress. She took a step closer, wiping the smile from the changeling's face and rendering him speechless again.

"There is another thing I would like to do while Rage remains dormant, Beast Boy. Garfield." She took another step. "I can already feel her stirring." Another step. "But I need to ask permission. May I kiss you, Garfield?" she asked. Struck dumb, Beast Boy stared at her, open mouthed. Finally, timidly, he nodded his assent. Raven smiled at him and took one more step, cautiously placing her hands behind his neck. She tipped her head to her left, encouraging him to do the same. She moved forward the last inch and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders and luxuriating in the warmth she felt through his skin. With a contented smile, she pulled away. "That was-" she began, but was interrupted by Beast Boy wrapping his free hand around her waist and pulling her to him, kissing her again. This time was less gentle and more passionate, her hands grabbing at his hair and their bodies pressed together as the kiss deepened. Finally, they separated, Raven staggering back a step or two. Beast Boy's eyes were heavy but apologetic.

"Sorry, Rae... I-"

"No. No, it's okay. I promise you. That was _wonderful_ ," she confessed. Suddenly, she turned her head as she sensed something beyond sight. "The others are almost here," she said, a little disappointed. With a flick of her hand, she was covered in her magic and emerged dressed in a new uniform and fresh cloak. Beast Boy goggled at her.

"Wha...? You... You could... at any time, you coul-" he babbled.

"Just because Rage was asleep didn't mean I couldn't be... bad," she said, winking at him. Beast Boy pouted for a moment before fully processing her words.

"Was?" he asked. Raven's smirk vanished as she looked down at her feet.

"Yes. She's waking up. I'm sorry, G-... Beast Boy. I have to be careful again," she said, sadly. Beast Boy grimaced at her.

"If you knew you would go back to that, why would you do all that? Why offer me something I can't have?" he begged. Raven looked away, ashamed.

"In some ways... I'm only human," she murmured. Beast Boy's face fell. He took a tentative step toward her and laid his hand on her shoulder. He had no words but gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Raven looked up and smile back, uncertainly. They both looked to the sky upon hearing the roar of the T-ship's engines.

 **THE TOWER**

*TAP TAP*

Raven, perched on her bed, looked up from her book as someone knocked on her door. She opened it and found her view filled by...

"Beast Boy," she greeted. He smiled shakily at her. Their friendship had been strained in the few days since their kiss in the rubble.

"I need your help, Raven," he said. Raven never would have believed she would miss the nickname 'Rae'. She missed it. _Sorely_.

"With what?" she asked.

"No time!" he insisted, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the elevator. Raven was simultaneously annoyed, confused and glad to be touching him again, even in this small way. She barely paid attention to where they were going, focusing on the warmth of his hand in hers. Until they arrived at the safe room, the one they had built to protect her from Trigon. With some button tapping, Beast Boy opened the door and dragged Raven inside.

"Beast Boy, what is going on?" she grumbled.

"KIss me," he said.

"Excuse me?" she responded.

"Kiss me! I need to test a theory," he explained. Raven shook her head.

"No, Beast Boy... I told you I can't. Not anymore," she answered.

"I've been thinking," Beast Boy said, oblivious of her words. "Rage got the Beast to chase her, right? Why? I think she likes it. I think Rage likes the Beast in her own way. So maybe she would let you be with me!" His mouth smiled but his eyes were desperate. Raven looked at him sorrowfully: she had underestimated the strength of his feelings for her. She had known of them since he first developed them, of course, struggling to maintain distance between them as he finally began to feel something for her akin to what she felt for him. But she hadn't realised how far he had come and now knew how cruel she had been by showing how she felt.

"Beast Boy..." she began, unsure or unwilling to complete her rejection.

"Can she hear me? Can she talk to you?" he asked. Raven was conflicted, enough for it show on her face. "Let her hear me, okay? Please?" Raven stared at him for a long moment... then her eyes took on a distant quality as she focused inward.

"She can hear us," Raven said. Beast Boy grinned nervously.

"Um, Rage? I have a deal. If you let up on Raven a little, let her have enough control to be with me... I can let you play with the Beast," he offered. Raven's eyes widened.

"Beast Boy! You can't!" she protested.

"I can. And I will. Whether we find some empty place in the middle of nowhere or I go through your mirror, I will willingly let the Beast loose for you but only for fun! If you try to use it to hurt Raven or our friends, you'll never see it again and Raven will lock you up in an even deeper, darker corner of her mind," he promised, seriously. Raven continued to stare at him.

"You would do this for me?" she asked, dreamily. He shook his head at her like she was the dumb one.

"Raven... I'd do _anything_ for you." Raven smiled at him. Her eyes glazed for a moment and blinked in surprise. She looked at Beast Boy again.

"She... she agrees. I can... can already feel it. That pressure at the back of my mind is falling away," Raven said, her voice growing thicker and quieter as she spoke. Beast Boy only watched her with growing optimism. "All these years... I never thought to try _diplomacy_." Beast Boy laughed, stepping closer and taking Raven's hands in his own.

"May I kiss you, Rae?" he asked, once again mirroring her and, unbeknownst to him, reuniting her with a newly-treasured nickname. She smiled broadly at him, eliciting a gasp, and shed a few, rare tears of merriment.

"Yes. You may."

 **THE END**

 **Hurrah! Happy ending, yeah! Hope you like, dudes :)**

 **-Jack**


End file.
